Diares of Heracles
by Ninjagobob
Summary: I am Hercules, Son of Zeus. I have been bored guarding the Mediterranean that the god of doorways (Janus) should really do, so I am telling my stories that no one knows in this…Diary. As you know I am now a god but I wish I wasn't sometimes (don't tell my dad). He tricked me and now I am stuck here in the Mediterranean.
1. I Play Whack-A-Mole with a Hydra

I am Hercules, Son of Zeus. I have been bored guarding the Mediterranean that the god of doorways (Janus) should really do, so I am telling my stories that no one knows in this…Diary. As you know I am now a god but I wish I wasn't sometimes (don't tell my dad). He tricked me and now I am stuck here in the Mediterranean.

-June 5, 1926-

While I was just lying around a strange vibration was in the ground. Boom! Boom! Boom! I got a felling that there was someone trying to get past me... or maybe something. A crack appeared in the ground, Fire suddenly emerged. At this moment I knew it was either a hydra, a dragon, a dracon, or a gone-insane Hephaestus. Then I realized it WAS a hydra, a five headed fire-breathing hydra. It couldn't get his big fat body out so his heads were like a giant whack-a-mole game, going in and out and all that stuff.

I leaped up and punched a neck so hard its neck fell off… here comes another head. "Aim for the eyes Heracles" I thought. I was strong but the hydra was to fast to be precise. I punched he dodged, he spews fire and misses. Suddenly, I felt a powerful burning sensation then I was hit…

When I awoke the hydra was gone, then I looked toward Rome. He pasted the Mediterranean! I couldn't leave my post so I sent an Iris message to Zeus. I begged to go fight him but Zeus kept insisting to let Rome fall and only leave if it goes to Greece. I couldn't let innocent people die, so I left no mater what the punishment was. The sun was coming near I will need to get Apollo to help. Using an Iris message I got him to take me to Rome. Now a rematch is SO on.

As Apollo and me raced toward the hydra in his sun chariot the sky turned black lightning struck I knew Zeus was VERY irate. I wish that he was a bit kinder. The hydra was minutes away from Italy. "Go!" I told Apollo. The chariot reached the hydra in time. I stupidly jumped off the chariot and landed on the hydra's middle head (out of seven) BOUNCE! BOOM! WHACK! THOMP! The battle was horrible I hit he spewed. I jumped on his heads back and forth, up and down, and side to side. I pounced on the body scrambled to the ground, picked it up and threw him in the Mediterranean.

Then Apollo told me something SEE ZEUS NOW! He is waiting.


	2. Daddy and I Play Monopoly with Chimeras

Every single time Zeus has called me to Mount Olympus I was in trouble. Since I was in Rome and Apollo had to go west I had to WALK to Mount Olympus. This is a long trip. Wish dad would at least get a chariot to take me. Well I am tired so I'll sleep and set out in the morning.

-June 8, 1926-

I have been walking so much that I couldn't rest. I just reached Mount Olympus at Ten P.M. and climbed it. Zeus and Hera were there, Zeus looked annoyed at something not just me. Instead of Zeus starting Hera began, "Hello step-son, I have decided for BOTH of your sake you need some quality time together."

Both my dad and I went, "NO!" We both pointed at each other, "With Him?"

"Yes, you two" Hera replied sternly.

-June 9, 1926-

Today, Hera is making us find some loose chimera. It was actually easier than I expected well FINDING them but we have to capture them too. It would be even easier if my dad didn't stand and watch me get beat up. Hera was going to pay us drachmas for who ever got them, but dad would just say he did it.

Our fun (not!) ceased when two chimeras appeared while Zeus decided to take a nap. I tried to take one's tail but then the other attacked. I hade fought harder monsters but NEVER two this powerful. BOOM! POUND! DWONK! They hit me Hard. I decided to wake dad I pounded the ground. Dad woke and cursed then struck them with lightning. He looked at me irately, I was dead. Then he said, "Goodnight." Then I was electrocuted me to sleep.


	3. I Wake Up from an Eighty-Four year Nap

I realized my dad hated me a long time ago but never THIS. In a dream the god Hecate told me then on the winter solstice, ten years after two-thousand, that I must find a sword to combine with my strength, of my powers will die.

-December 21, 2010-

So I woke up and looked up, everything looked so… modern. I looked toward a little green stand, it said, "Roman Times, volume 2, issue 962, December 21, 2010. I was asleep for eighty-four years!

So 6 hours to find a sword that fits me, with a dad who hates me, and in a time I am unknown to. Now this is difficult. So I go to Greece to start my search. I searched under mount Olympus. There it was, a sword, and not to mention one of the chimeras I fought. I knew it, Zeus set me up! I bounced up, pulled the sword out of the rock and slashed it at him.

I hit him and cut him. I felt sorry for him, being made to be destroyed. Then I thought Zeus has always used me! I need to listen to myself on these kinds of things. I picked him up and ran to Cyprus. I kept running until I reached the Mediterranean. Then I threw him to Cyprus. As I did that I said, "Be free creature of the wild."

Not all sons of Zeus had to be like him. And I was different. I ran back to Greece to release the other chimera

-December 22, 2010-

I had to catch up to this year. ANYWAYS it was almost X-mas or Christmas (either way you like it). It was going to be busy. Suddenly a guy walked up to me and shouted, "It's Freezing out, put a shirt on ya lunatic." He was right it was cold. I headed toward my secret closet in Greece to get my Nyman lion fur coat… It was Gone!


	4. I get Help from a Stranger

Being in a different time is difficult. And it is not great that it is cold and my fur Coat is gone. My day (or more like a few decades) is just getting worse.

-December 25, 2010 Christmas-

I haven't written because I have been busy getting something called Dollars. I am so used to δραχμές (drachmas). This MONEY is weird so many different types! One, five, ten, twenty, fifty, and hundred! Today I finally have enough money to buy a nice coat at the "Mall" (εμπορικό κέντρο) and what do I find out, THAY ARE CLOSED! I turn around then "What!?" I fell unconscious again.

When I woke I was tied up up-side-down above a lava pool. I just noticed I am tied by stone?!, What the Heck?! "Gods (I am one, lol!) Gaea." I HATE my great grandmother; she tricked her son Kronos to kill Uranus, Gaea's husband/brother (whatever the case).

"Welcome, Grandson to my little prison," says Gaea.

I hear another mans voice calling from my right. "Help!" he said, "Please anyone?"

"Help me I help you," I respond.

"Ok."

"Hold on to me once I free you or else you'll fall and die."

"OK!"

Then I break the stone that trapped me and free the man. I jumped to another peace of stone.

"Now do you know how to get out?" I ask.

"It is that way, through the dungeons of a prison and out the front doors!" He responded.

We were almost out then a prison guard stopped us.

"Halt!" he yelled. Oh boy.


End file.
